Return to the Jeffersonian
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Booth and Brennan go into the WITSAC program after their lives where threaten. They have a secret they are actually married with children. How many children do they have? When will they return to the Jeffersonian? Warning like the TV reality show 19 kids and counting.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_2007_

* * *

Booth and Brennan where sitting in Director Cullen of the FBI's office. They knew why they were there. They had got death threats lately and a few failed attacks. But the last note said he would kill their children if they didn't stop.

Booth and Brennan have been married for 18 years and have several children in secret. They ALWAYS kept it professional at the lab and anywhere else the her friends or his could see.

They met in high school 6 months after Brennan's parents disappeared. Booth being one year older than her they fell in love and married when they both where 18. Brennan wasn't an Atheist she did go to church with her husband and children when they didn't have a case.

Booth had shown her the reason to trust him. They had been married for ten years and the trust was well earned. When the notes and threats started to get higher they went to Director Cullen. Director Cullen was sorting out how to handle this situation. He had called them in today probably to tell them what he had thought off.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth we have come to the decision you need to go into Witness Protection for your own safety we think some in either this building or the Jeffersonian is a traitor. So the safest thing to do is to go into WITSAC. Will that be a problem?" Director Cullen asks, "You will have no contact with your old life but with me or Caroline Julian through the US Marshall Service"

"Director we need to tell you something", Booth says

"We are married and have children at home. The stakes are high for us. Will they be able to stay with us?" Brennan asks

"How long have you two been married?" Cullen asks

"18 years", Brennan says

"Known each other for 19 years", Booth adds smiling

"Well you're whole family will have to go into WITSAC. Just how many children do you have?" Cullen asks

Both look sheepish.

"We adopted too. Children from abused foster families like with me", Brennan says

"We have a fair dozen kids sir. We are expecting again", Booth adds

"This just go more dangerous. These Marshalls will take you home to pack and get your kids and you leave straight away till we find out who is trying to kill you both", Cullen says motioning for the 4 Marshalls to come in

"What will you tell are friends?" Brennan asks

"They will just know you both got a new job somewhere else and it was too important to pass up", Cullen says

"Ok. Let's do this. Right Bones. We have been undercover before ready to do it again?" Booth asks with a slight smile

"Yes I don't want to put anyone else in anymore danger. Hopefully we will be back soon", Brennan says

"We will hopefully make it fast", Cullen says

"Thank you sir. Goodbye", Booth says leaving with the Marshalls and Brennan

They packed up their house and kids and left DC not to return again for a number of years…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it was so short the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
